


ignorance is bliss

by wastefulreverie



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider, POV Second Person, kids at whitechapel high know what's up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastefulreverie/pseuds/wastefulreverie
Summary: No one escapes Whitechapel. The town draws people in like moths to a flame; wings catching in the fire like intricate, paper ornaments.If you make it out at all, you never leave the same.POV outsider: Whitechapel High students aren't all blind.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	ignorance is bliss

It doesn't take much observation to realize that there is something inherently wrong with Whitechapel High. Although the curriculum is standard and the sports teams are mediocre at best, the problem with Whitechapel goes deeper than just surface high school issues. There is something supernatural at the heart of the school — really, at the heart of the town. Students disappear frequently, but the enrollment rates compensate for the shrinking student population. It's easy to ignore, to write off as just 'kids moving away'.

Nonetheless, no one escapes Whitechapel. The town draws people in like moths to a flame; wings catching in the fire like intricate, paper ornaments. If you make it out at all, you never leave the same.

Most people try not to acknowledge it. Ignorance is bliss, right? Just focus on finals and let the supernatural crisis work itself out. College applications are just around the corner. Plus, the homecoming dance is a once in a lifetime experience. No point in stressing over something you can't control, after all.

The only kids that don't seem to get the memo are those two Freshmen, Ethan Morgan and Benny Weir, and Whitechapel's three resident vampires (who are not as subtle as they like to think they are). Rather than keeping their heads down like the rest of the student body that intends to survive long enough to graduate, they throw themselves into the clutches of danger. Apparently, they're under the impression that they are the final line of defense against Whitechapel and oblivion.

It's both admirable and suicidal.

In general, it is an unspoken rule not to fraternize with them. Honestly, they aren't all that bad, but friendship with the 'supernatural gang' always goes south. Their adventures against the paranormal are dangerous, and sometimes, they themselves are dangerous. Consequently, it's astounding that the five of them have survived this long. Not many students come out on top after so many brushes with the supernatural.

Most of them just vanish.

That blonde, sophomore girl from biology class? She left class one day and never returned. She'd been talking with her boyfriend about a voice she'd been hearing for the past few weeks — apparently, it had told her about a secret door behind the second-floor bathrooms. It was like an earworm, hissing on and on about bathrooms. What a poor soul, poor girl.

It's only been a week and most students can't even remember her name. Whitechapel emanates numbness; sooner or later, most students won't even remember she existed at all. It's probably better that way. The less attention paid to the paranormal, the less likely that it'll catch up with you.

Maybe that's the difference between regular students and the 'supernatural gang'. Maybe they feel drawn to protect the school because they can remember better than most students. Living in Whitechapel is like living in a fog, you know that there's something out there but you can't quite discern what. Instead, you can only see what's in front of you. But Whitechapel's unsung heroes can see it all. Likely because they too are a part of the fog.

From what most students can tell, Ethan and Benny aren't normal. That's a given, of course, but they must have some sort of supernatural affinity. Sometimes when Ethan touches people, he seizes up. He's prone to disassociate afterward, which even some of his teachers have noticed. Moreover, Benny has a knack for muttering odd phrases under his breath, usually Latin. His locker has no shortage of old, deteriorating books and luminescent, neon vials.

It would almost be cool if they weren't surrounded by death (and Rory Keaner — even for a vampire, that kid is unnerving). Sure, going on adventures and saving the town every week sounds nice and all, but at what cost? The mass majority of Whitechapel students are ordinary, and well, if you're ordinary you don't stand a chance against the paranormal. That's a given fact.

If living in ignorance is the only surefire way to make it out unscathed, then so be it. Keep your head down, let your brain fill with a gentle fog, and let the supernatural work itself out. All in all, be careful not to take a step out of place.

Chances are… the paranormal has its eyes on you too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [Tumblr](https://wastefulreverie.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
